


730

by 4udrey



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, W garniturach, marvey, s05
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4udrey/pseuds/4udrey
Summary: Harvey Specter w swojej wieloletniej karierze prawnika przywykł do wygrywania, ale ten jeden, jedyny raz, który naprawdę go obchodził, został mu brutalnie wyrwany.





	

            _Mike zostałby uniewinniony._

To jedyne, o czym Harvey potrafił myśleć i jedyne, o czym myśleć nie chciał. Jednocześnie jakiś punkt zaczepienia, światełko w tunelu i ironiczna wręcz rzeczywistość. Wszystkie problemy minionych tygodni, wszystkie nieprzespane noce, wszystkie wypite kawy, ślepe uliczki, kłótnie, niepowodzenia, wzloty, upadki, wątpliwości – wszystko to było jedynie schodami, mozolną wspinaczką, która miała doprowadzić do tego właśnie momentu. Harvey chyba w całej swojej karierze nie pragnął wygranej bardziej i ten jeden, jedyny raz, który naprawdę go obchodził, został mu brutalnie wyrwany.

_Ale przecież Harvey Specter nigdy nie przegrywa._

Gdyby to wszystko skończyło się tak, jak skończyć się miało – nawet gdyby tego popołudnia udało mu się załatwić sprawę z Gibbs - jeszcze dzisiaj porządnie by się urżnął. Ze szczęścia, z ulgi, dla zatarcia ostatnich dni, by zapomnieć, choć na chwilę, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę, a nie tylko w jego sennym koszmarze (które miewał nawet nie od momentu zatrudnienia Mike’a, ale odkąd pierwsza osoba dowiedziała się o jego tajemnicy). W kancelarii obyłoby się bez szampana. Jessica uznałaby, że nie mają czego świętować. Być może wypiliby tylko po szklance whiskey, smętnie patrząc na pogrążające się w ciemnościach miasto, które jednocześnie rozbłyskiwało milionami świateł – zupełnie jak oni, kończąc tą przeklętą sprawę i zaczynając zupełnie nowy etap. Całkiem możliwe, że wychodząc z kancelarii późnym wieczorem wpadłby na Mike’a. Ross obdarzyłby go tym szczególnym spojrzeniem smutnego szczeniaka, jeszcze raz podziękował za uratowanie dupska, a potem na zawsze zniknął – bo prawdopodobnie tego zażyczyłaby sobie Jessica.

Czy chciałby tego również Harvey? Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że się nad tym nie zastanawiał, choć w świetle wydarzeń ostatniej doby wszystkie jego projekcje mniej lub bardziej optymistycznej rzeczywistości, z Rossem w kancelarii czy też bez niego, i tak już nie miały sensu.

Fakty prezentowały się tak, że Mike poszedł na ugodę. Najbliższe dwa lata miał spędzić w więzieniu, ratując przed tym samym innych.

Faktem było również to, że Mike poświęcił się dla kancelarii zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Choć Harvey obiecał Donnie, że po dowiedzeniu się, jak brzmiałby werdykt ławy przysięgłych zapomni o tej sprawie raz na zawsze, tak naprawdę mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł przełknąć gorzkiego rozczarowania.

Był wściekły na Mike’a, na Gibbs, na Jessicę, Louisa, nawet na Donnę, ale najbardziej na samego siebie. Nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, że spieprzył, i że gdyby nie on, wszystko teraz byłoby w porządku. Znał Rossa – przynajmniej wydawało mu się, że go zna – a nawet jeśli nie, znał siebie. _Mógł_ temu zapobiec. Pytanie jednak, czy naprawdę chciał?

Chciał wierzyć, że zrobił wszystko, co było trzeba. Od przeżywania tego wciąż i wciąż zaczynała już boleć go głowa. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy, widział sterylne korytarze prokuratury i zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Mike’a, gdy spotkali się przed drzwiami gabinetu Gibbs. Harvey marzył o powrocie do domu, rzuceniu wszystkiego w cholerę i samotnym opróżnieniu flaszki, jednak zaraz po wejściu do mieszkania naszło go nieodparte przeczucie, że będzie musiał odłożyć swoje plany na później. Już z korytarza dostrzegł długie, wyciągnięte w stronę stolika do kawy nogi.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał, odkładając klucz na szafkę.

Mike podciągnął się odrobinę na fotelu, na którym siedział i nerwowo obrócił trzymaną w dłoni szklankę, wypełnioną złotym płynem. Harvey doszedł do wniosku, że chyba na zbyt wiele mu pozwalał.

\- Chciałem z tobą jeszcze raz porozmawiać. Nie mogę sobie znaleźć miejsca – odparł.

Potem spuścił wzrok, a jego ramiona opadły. Specter wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. Nie chciał usłyszeć tych słów.

\- Nie masz za co mi dziękować – burknął, pozbywając się płaszcza. Rzucił go byle gdzie i zabrał się za podwijanie rękawów koszuli tylko po to, by mieć co zrobić z dłońmi. Nie chciał zauważyć jak bardzo drżą.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek zdołam ci się za wszystko odwdzięczyć.

Specter pokręcił głową. Musiał się napić. Natychmiast wyciągnął z szafki szklankę, napełnił ją whiskey i przełknął kilka łyków, nawet nie rejestrując smaku. Po chwili nie wiedział, czy pieczenie w przełyku spowodowane jest wypitym alkoholem czy wyrzutami sumienia, a może i jednym, i drugim.

\- Wystarczy, że idziesz za mnie do więzienia – powiedział, przysiadając na podłokietniku stojącego naprzeciwko Mike’a fotela. Mimo to nie patrzył na współpracownika.

Ross zmarszczył brwi i odstawił szklankę na stolik.

\- Coś się stało.

Było to bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Mike miał nie tylko fotograficzną pamięć, ale także niesamowitą łatwość jeśli chodzi o odczytywanie emocji. Przynajmniej niektórych.

\- To naprawdę nie ma znaczenia.

\- Ależ ma – zaprotestował. – Przecież widzę, że coś cię gryzie.

\- Tylko to, że to ja powinienem pójść siedzieć – kontynuował Specter.

\- Przestań chrzanić. Ciągle chodzi ci o tą ugodę? – Mike również spuścił wzrok i potarł ręką o rękę. Zawsze tak robił, gdy był zestresowany. Harvey zauważył ten tik już dawno, zanim jeszcze obserwowanie Rossa, gdy ten nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, stało się jego nawykiem.

\- Gdybym na nią nie poszedł, wszyscy trafilibyśmy do więzienia. Sam tak mówiłeś.

\- No właśnie nie – wyrwało się Harvey’owi, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć.

Mike podniósł wzrok odrobinę za szybko. Złapał spojrzenie Harveya i je przetrzymał, nie pozwalając mu odpuścić.

_Alea iacta est._

\- Okłamałem cię.

\- Harvey…

\- Uznaliby cię niewinnym.

Mike otworzył usta, wziął do ręki szklankę i jednym haustem opróżnił jej zawartość.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś się zadręczał.

Mężczyzna był w wyraźnym szoku. Jego puste spojrzenie sugerowało, że bije się z myślami, że pogodzenie się z losem zaczyna przegrywać ze zrozumieniem co on najlepszego, do cholery, zrobił.  

\- Mike.

Harvey chciał, żeby na niego spojrzał. Liczył, że w ten sposób uda mu się przekonać go do jego żałosnego planu.

\- Jest coś jeszcze. Widziałem się z Gibbs. Zgodziła się…

\- Nie ma mowy – przerwał mu Mike.

\- Przecież od początku chodziło jej o mnie, nie o ciebie.

\- Nie, Harvey. Po prostu nie.

Ross się podniósł.

\- Zapomnij o jej wymianie. Podjąłem świadomą decyzję i teraz muszę sam sobie poradzić z jej konsekwencjami.

\- Daj spokój – parsknął Harvey, również wstając. - Przecież nie dasz sobie rady w więzieniu.

\- Uważasz, że jestem za słaby?

\- Tak właśnie uważam. Do jasnej cholery, chcesz zmarnować sobie życie?

\- Zmarnowałem je już dawno temu.

\- Gówno prawda. Zostałbyś uniewinniony.

\- Ale czy słusznie? Przecież obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to się kiedyś wyda. Moja praca u ciebie była tylko kredytem, który w końcu muszę spłacić.

\- Nie pierdol, Mike. Masz jeszcze szansę.

\- _Mieliśmy_ szansę spędzić mój ostatni wieczór na wolności inaczej, niż na kolejnej kłótni o coś, co musiało się stać! A niech cię, Harvey.

Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Harvey nie wiedział, jak go zatrzymać, jak przekonać do tego, że jest tylko pionkiem, że to wszystko nie ma sensu. _Jak stłumić w sobie tą pieprzoną chęć ochronienia Mike’a Rossa przed całym złem tego świata._

Z wściekłości cisnął przed siebie szklanką; rozbiła się o ścianę tuż obok Mike’a, rozbryzgując dookoła odłamkami szkła, lodu i resztkami whiskey.

\- Pierwsza zasada więzienia: nigdy nie odwracaj się plecami – powiedział Specter, wykorzystując chwilę, gdy Mike był zbyt oniemiały tym co zaszło, by się poruszyć i zmniejszył dzielący ich dystans. – Gloria kazała mi cię przygotować.

\- Wiec w ten sposób zagłuszasz wyrzuty sumienia?! – parsknął Mike, wskazując na dziury w tynku.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś nie dał sobą pomiatać – odparł Harvey, siląc się na stanowczy ton. – No, dalej, uderz mnie.

\- Harvey, przestań! Przestań robić ze mnie kogoś, kto nie wie, na co się porywa!

\- Jesteś pewien, że wiesz? W więzieniu będziesz tylko kolejnym workiem treningowym dla prawdziwych przestępców…

Popchnął go.

\- Nie mam zamiaru…

-… o wiele gorszych niż ten twój pojebany kumpel Trevor…

\- Nie mieszaj do tego…

\- A ty wciąż jesteś tylko nieszczęśliwym dzieciakiem bez szkoły, wykształcenia, rodziców…

\- Harvey, przestań…

\- Nawet Rachel olała cię dla Logana, bo miała dość…

\- Wystarczy.

\- Może tak nie jest? Będą robić z tam z tobą, co zech…

Szczerze powiedziawszy, Harvey nie spodziewał się tego ciosu.

Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy padł i był zbyt nakręcony, by w pierwszej chwili poczuć ból. Dopiero metaliczny smak krwi w ustach oraz odrzut spowodowany uderzeniem uświadomiły mu, co się właśnie stało.

Nie zdążył znaleźć w głowie żadnej błyskotliwej riposty, bo nagle dłonie Mike’a złapały go agresywnie za przód koszuli. Harvey był gotowy znieść kolejne ciosy. Chciał w końcu coś poczuć, przynajmniej trochę uwierzyć, że Mike da sobie radę, albo zupełnie zobojętnieć na wszystko, co z nim związane.

Ale kolejny cios nadszedł z zupełnie innej strony.

Usta Mike’a były miękkie (choć nie aż tak, jak tych wszystkich kobiet, do których przywykł) i natarczywe, a Harvey zupełnie bezwiednie rozchylił wargi, domagając się więcej. Zanim jednak zupełnie dotarło do niego, że _to naprawdę_ się dzieje, został odepchnięty, stracił równowagę i wyłożył się na środku salonu.

\- Kurwa mać – usłyszał.

Podniósł się na łokciu, drugą ręką dotykając opuchniętej wargi. Tak naprawdę nie chodziło o uderzenie. Chodziło o to, co wydarzyło się później. Chciał mieć jakieś potwierdzenie.

\- No… Nie powiem, żebym się tego nie spodziewał – mruknął, patrząc na krew na swoich palcach.

\- Tak mi przykro – powiedział Mike.

Siedział pod ścianą, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.

\- Mi też. – _Że to się tak szybko skończyło._ Harvey usiadł i sięgnął za siebie po butelkę whiskey. Wyciągnął zakrętkę zębami, wypluł ją gdzieś w głąb pokoju i wypił kilka porządnych łyków. – To miałeś na myśli mówiąc o ostatnim wieczorze na wolności?

Mike nie odpowiedział. Mężczyzna westchnął, nalał do szklanki trunku i przeniósł się pod ścianę, pod którą siedział Ross. Postawił obok niego whiskey, natomiast sam znowu pociągnął z butelki.

\- To był twój pierwszy raz? – zapytał.

Mike wziął szklankę i opróżnił ją dwoma łykami. Potem pokręcił głową.

\- Mam na myśli z innym facetem.

\- Jesteś głupi, Harvey.

\- To ty mnie pocałowałeś – odrzekł, wzruszając ramionami.

Popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Tak – przyznał w końcu Mike.

\- Pochlebiasz mi.

\- A twój?

Harvey uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i znów pociągnął z butelki.

\- Pierwszy od… bardzo dawna.

\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

\- Myślę, że bardzo na to liczyłeś – zaśmiał się Specter.

\- Na to, że to nie twój pierwszy raz, czy na pierwszy raz z tobą? – Mike wyzywająco uniósł brew do góry.

\- I na to, i na to.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

\- Nie planowałem tego – przyznał Mike. – Ale… nie wiem, czy wytrzymałbym kolejne dwa lata udawania, że to dla mnie tylko przyjaźń. Zmieniłeś moje życie, Harvey. Zmieniłeś… mnie. I czasem mam wrażenie, że to nie jest jednostronne, ale to twoje całe niemówienie o uczuciach jest okropnie wkurwiające, a przecież nie będę robił z siebie debila przed Donną. – Spojrzał na Harveya pytająco. – Czy się nie mylę?

\- Ja… powołuję się na piątą poprawkę.

Mike zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Tyle mi wystarczy.

Właśnie w tym momencie Harvey zdał sobie sprawę, że Mike jest praktycznie jego. Mógłby zrobić z nim wszystko, o czym myślał od dawna – w zasadzie odkąd się poznali – jednak coś wśród wszystkich tych nieco nietrzeźwych myśli wręcz krzyczało, że to zły pomysł i nie ta noc. Dlatego kiedy znów podniósł wzrok i napotkał pytające spojrzenie Rossa, przeklął w myślach.

\- Nie pozwolisz mi zadzwonić do Gibbs i przyjąć jej propozycji? – zapytał Harvey.

\- Znasz odpowiedź – powiedział Mike.

\- W takim razie lepiej będzie, jeśli już pójdziesz.

Mike kiwnął głową, a Harvey w pewien sposób odetchnął, bo nie dostrzegł w spojrzeniu blondyna urazy czy gniewu. Miał nadzieję, że w jego własnych oczach również tego nie było. Wstał razem z Rossem i odprowadził go do drzwi.

\- Wszystko się ułoży – zapewnił Harvey, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę.

\- Będziesz mi wysyłał łomy w cieście urodzinowym? – spytał Ross.

\- Żartujesz? Zrobię podkop pod twoją celę.

Blondyn się zaśmiał, ale w jego oczach tliły się iskierki smutku. Harvey delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię.

\- Mike…

Było tyle rzeczy, z których współpracownik nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Ale kiedy znowu na siebie popatrzyli, a Harvey zacisnął usta i bezsilnie pokręcił głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _będę z tobą, Mike, to nigdy się nie zmieni,_ Mike położył dłoń na jego ręce i znowu się uśmiechnął.

_Wiem, Harvey._

 

Ale Mike nie wiedział wszystkiego.

Nie wiedział, że Harvey praktycznie nie spał, odkąd zaczęła się cała ta jazda z procesem. Nie miał pojęcia, że związek jego i Scottie _naprawdę_ rozpadł się z _jego_ powodu, a nie tylko kłamstw. Nie domyślał się, że jest pierwszą osobą od bardzo dawna, przed którą Specter aż tak bardzo się otworzył i której zaufał. I zupełnie się nie spodziewał, że gdy następnego dnia wyjdzie ze swojej kamienicy, by złapać taksówkę i w samotności stawić się w więzieniu federalnym, zastanie na dole znajomą limuzynę.

\- Skąd? - zapytał nonszalancko opartego o wóz Harveya.

Prawnik uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Wiedziałem.

Podczas drogi ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Byli zbyt zajęci udawaniem, że nie widzą, jak poprzedni wieczór ich obu zmienił. Dopiero gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed więzieniem i wysiedli z żołądkami ściśniętymi ze stresu, Mike odwrócił się do Harveya i odnalazł jego oczy.

\- Zrobiłbym to samo znowu, gdybym miał wybór.

Specter pokręcił głową.

\- Ja pewne rzeczy zrobiłbym wcześniej.

 

Kiedy Mike zniknął w budynku, Harvey stał przy samochodzie jeszcze dłuższą chwilę.

_Dwa lata._

_730 dni._

_Jeden…_

 


End file.
